totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Rat"
"The Rat", labeled as The Cheater, was a contestant and the male antagonist in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama All-Stars. He is called The Rat because of his lying, cheating ways. He joined TDP to prove that cheaters always win. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - The Rat was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. He made lots of enemies with his mean remarks, especially Lequisha.They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility. Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. He was chosen to be in the relay race. His team might have lost if he didn't trip Billy in the beginning. Chapter Three - The Rat got into a fight with every boy at the Thrashing Rabbits. He was placed at the top of the tribe switch, because the guys decided to just let him have his way. He got Julio to trick the girls into voting for random people, so that the guys could blindside Lequisha. Chapter Four - The Rat was a target for elimination because he was responsible for Lequisha's elimination. He was the only Thrashing Rabbits at the top of the volcano at the thirty minute mark. He voted for "The Hobo" and got three votes. Chapter Five - The Rat was selected as the team captain for the Thrashing Rabbits. He was the first rabbit to cross the finish line. He and Jacob voted for "Dome" at tribal council. He played an immunity idol, and "Ugly" was eliminated. Chapter Six - The Rat and Jacob were being mean about "Ugly" getting eliminated, so "Dome" decided that The Rat would be the next to go. At the challenge, he was chosen to be buried alive. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - The Rat got a video from his cell-mates. The Rat and Jacob knocked Dustin out and held Cindy hostage during the challenge. He threatened to tell people she liked Lucas, so she confessed that the Conquering Sloths flag was hidden on a cliff. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Eight - The Rat made a video for his parents, saying how he's cheating, lying, and winning. He and Jacob decided they'd get Lucas to help them vote out "Dome". The three of them voted for "Dome" and he was eliminated. Chapter Nine - The Rat and Jacob gave Lucas the promised immunity idol. The Rat was crushed by the sled during the challenge. The Thrashing Rabbits won invincibility and reward. Chapter Ten - The Rat prevented Jacob and Elian from kissing. The Rat performed a magic trick in the show where he blindfolded Lucas, put him in a pink dress, and "made his dignity disappear." The Thrashing Rabbits won invincibility. Chapter Eleven - The Rat talked about what a good position he had in the game, even though most of his fellow tribe mates hate him. The Rat got the closest to the finish line (3 feet), so his tribe won immunity and reward. Chapter Twelve - The Rat told Jacob that next they were voting for Elian, because she was too strong. The Rat joined the Surviving Dragons, which is the merged tribe. The Rat beat up Julio for his immunity idol. The Rat told Julio to get two people to join alliance with him, and in return The Rat would give back the idol. The Rat got Jacob, Lucas, Jaz, Cindy, and Julio to form an alliance. The alliance, except for Jacob, voted Dustin out, because he was an outsider. Chapter Thirteen - The Rat told everyone about Lucas's and Julio's immunity idols, but especially explained voting out Lucas. The Rat was in a canoe with Jaz and Julio. The Rat threw a rock into Jacob and Elian's canoe, nut Jacob threw it back. The Rat voted for Lucas, and got a vote from Lucas. The immunity idol that The Rat gave to Lucas was fake. Julio thought that his was fake too and threw it in the fire, but The Rat said that it was real. Chapter Fourteen - The Rat convinced Jaz and Veronica to vote for Belle at the next tribal council The Rat made it to the third round in the eating contest. The Rat voted for Belle. Chapter Fifteen - The Rat, Cindy, and Veronica were bad-mouthing Belle, and Dyl overheard. The Rat worked in the challenge with Veronica. Veronica made him do all the work. The Rat and Veronica lost invincibility when Jacob and Cindy's air vehicle crashed on them. The Rat voted for Julio. Julio exploded in a fit of cursing after he realized his elimination was caused by The Rat. Chapter Sixteen - The Rat was laughing at Julio for cursing at him. Jaz helped The Rat with the fire challenge, but they lost to Cindy. The Rat voted for Elian. Chapter Seventeen - The Rat's father revealed that The Rat's worst fear was having his full name revealed. The Rat's full name is Simon Thatius Dorkson. He ran away from the group, but still won invincibility. He told Jacob that he still had three immunity idols. The Rat voted for Dyl. Chapter Eighteen - The Rat decided that he would need to get dirt on the other final five. The Rat used his lighter to light his torch, but he took a wrong turn. He fell into a hole and was attacked by moles. Jacob revealed to everyone that The Rat had enough immunity idols to make three people, and Cindy who had won immunity, safe. He decided to save Dyl, Jacob, and himself. Jacob gave Elian his immunity. Chapter Nineteen - The Rat was very upset that Jacob had given up. The Rat was paired with Dyl in the challenge. The Rat ran into a tree, and found a clue in the race. They won invincibility. The Rat voted for Cindy. Chapter Twenty - The Rat tried to get Dyl to bring him to the final two. The Rat lost the challenge when he was knocked out of the tree by geese. He got a non-jury vote to win from Philip. The Rat was eliminated, when Dyl decided to bring Elian to the final two. The Rat knew that he would make sure the person he wanted to win won. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - The Rat returned to season four, mocking Lequisha. He nominated himself to be the captain of the Striving Lions, and Jocelyn supported him. He was chosen by Dyl as the smartest member of the team, and he beat Hillary in a puzzle-building contest by cheating. The Rat convinced most of his team to vote off Dyl for being mentally unstable. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise "The Rat" lead an alliance consisting of Jacob, "The Hobo", Julio, and Dustin to vote out Lequisha. "The Rat's" main alliance for a long time was Jacob and Lucas. "The Rat" leads an alliance consisting of Jacob, Lucas, Jaz, Cindy, and Julio. That alliance broke up, and all that remained were "The Rat", Jaz, and Jacob. Jacob was replaced by Veronica. Background The Rat never played fair. When he was two he'd cheat at Candy Land, in kindergarten he'd steal blocks, in middle school he'd copy other people's tests and homework. People got fed up with him in high school, however, and frequently beat him up or cause him casualties. He never learned better, and never understands why this happens to him. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *The Rat's appearance is an edit of Trent. *The Rat received sixteen votes, giving him more votes than anyone else. *He was the ninth and final jury member. *The creator, Nalyd Renrut, designed the The Rat and thought, "I gave Trent a mustache. Then teeth. He looked like a stereotypical liar and cheater." *His full name is Simon Thatius Dorkson. *"The Rat's" final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama All-Stars Category:Total Drama Paradise Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:Featured Character